


Always, always

by Asteria (Ateria), Ateria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Love, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Asteria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Ateria
Summary: Zelda finds something in Faustus's office and the memories come back ... among other things.





	1. Idiot

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
Faustus asks Zelda after feeling the slap in the face.  
"You're an idiot ... and I love it"  
After that she pulled herself to his neck and began to kiss him as if it were the first and last time he did it.  
Faustus did not understand what was happening and for a moment he did not know how to react, and even without understanding he took it by the waist and corresponded to the kiss.  
Zelda began to unbutton the shirt with total desperation.  
"Despite how much I like this, I would like to know what is happening"  
"It happens that you are right, always, always, only you"  
Faustus thought about what she had just said "always, always" and when she was about to remember what she was referring to, she continued kissing him and her mind went blank.


	2. Nobody equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only he can achieve that kind of reaction in her, and only she can awaken feelings in he.

Faustos lifted Zelda by the waist to leave her on the desk without realizing that there was still a little distance to get to him, it did not matter the blow they received when they both fell to the floor, there in that place they continued kissing.  
"Professor Spellman, if you were going to come to my office to have this type of meeting, you should have used another type of clothing" said Faustos while trying to unbutton Zelda's dress. "Still, do not think that this amount of buttons will discourage me, On the contrary, I am very curious to know what they hide "He stopped a moment and looked into her eyes, the lust disappeared for a moment and Zelda could see nostalgia in his eyes, even ... love? "I did not have you that long ago"  
Lust did not take long to return, and Zelda could tell because of Faustus's great erection.  
When finally achieving both managed to get rid of all the clothes, Faustos took the dolls of Zelda over his head and began to kiss his neck and make marks in the, low to his breasts, biting one nipple and then the other, Zelda was she bites her lip trying not to moan, so as not to feed the ego of the high priest anymore, but he could realize the effect it had on her by sliding his fingers out of her panties, she was so wet from and for him, always, always he.  
He continued kissing his whole body and returned to his mouth, where she corresponded the kiss with impetus, released his wrists and his hand went to his hair and pulled with a little force pulling another groan from Zelda's throat, slid his hand down her side until she reached her thighs and dug her nails into them and gave a little punch, this time what came out of Zelda's throat was not a moan, but a cry of surprise and some pain.  
With a quick movement she stood up offering her hand to help her up, she took his hand and with an abrupt pull he leaned her over the desk and began to caress her buttocks. Zelda was so excited that she still did not realize what he was planning to do, she knew it until he gave her a strong blow that she left with a red tone, tried to get up but was stopped by a hand on her back.  
"Shhh, quiet"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Professor Spellman, do you think you can come to the office of the high priest and director of this academy to provoke me in this way, and even slap me ... without being punished for it?"  
Zelda tried to speak but stopped when she felt two fingers entering her pussy and one more stroking the clitoris.  
"I would like to know how it is that we end up in this situation, it's not that I'm not enjoying it, I'm doing it, and a lot, I'm still curious," he would say to the ear as he continued working with his fingers on she.  
"I ... I was coming to talk to you about a choir affair ... and ..." I could not continue speaking as I felt he was about to cum.  
"Faustus ... please ... come in"  
"Not yet, I told you that you would receive a punishment"  
She pulled out her fingers and gave another blow to her buttocks, at this point Zelda was enjoying it more and more, after several blow the red on her body looked beautiful before the eyes of Faustus.  
Still behind her, he bit her back, kissed her neck, pulled her neck and grabbed her by the waist and brought his cock to her ass, Zelda realized he was already dressed, he put his dress on the desk.  
"You should do the same teacher, your class is about to start"  
Zelda began to dress herself while still seeing him in the eye knowing that he was only trying to provoke her.  
"Have a good day its excellence, I'll see it in another occasion"  
"Of course I will, and it will be this same night in my house, at the time of the witches, please do not be late, you know I do not like to wait" he walked towards the door where she was to be a few millimeters from her face "Wait a long time" he kissed her forehead and opened the door for her.  
"By the way, while I was waiting for you I found something in a book, I left it on the desk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faustus has an idea of where that phrase came from.


	3. Aunque te enamores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always separated when it looked like they were at their best, but for some reason that time it was the most painful.

Faustus went to his desk and found on it an open envelope "For Zelda" he opened it and took out the letter that was inside. A smile is drawn on his face.  
"So this is what he found"  
He began to read it and while he was doing it he remembered that time, and even felt again the pain he had at the time of writing, although 60 years passed, the feeling was still palpable with that leaf in his hands.

 

"Although you fall in love again my life.  
Even if you have everything and believe that you are happy.  
Even if someone comes to love half of what I did, you will live thinking always, always in me.  
Always, always in your heart I will live, always, you will always remember me and you will not forget how I loved you.  
When they talk to you about love, you will think of me.  
Always, you will always remember me, as I to you."

"Ayy Zelda, if you kiss me like that when you see this letter, I want to see your reaction when you meet the others"

 

Faustus knows that they must have a long conversation about the reason for that separation, about what each one is in the other's life. She also knows it, but prefers to avoid it.


	4. Love me like I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time after a long time.  
> A third is coming.

Zelda stopped in front of the Blackwood mansion, took a deep breath and knocked on the door with two blows in a row and one after. Faustus immediately recognized that way of touching, smiled and went to open the door.  
"It surprises me that you have the education to knock on the door and not to stop to check the correspondence of others"  
"In my defense, that envelope had my name, but if you want to give me a punishment for reading it ... go ahead" and put on his face a challenging smile that caused a slight erection in Faustus.  
"Please pass"  
Faustus was going to take his coat to hang it but she held it "I prefer to keep it, if you do not mind"  
"As you prefer" he gestured for her to sit down and handed her a glass of whiskey  
They looked at each other for a moment and he was the first to speak  
"Why did you leave like that?"  
"I can not believe you ask the same thing every time we meet again"  
"And I can not believe that you do not answer"  
"Faustus, you know, even if you do not accept it and prefer to ask it, you know that you are not destined to be together, we have a relationship ... peculiar, we love each other, we understand each other, we have a good time, we are our favorite place, we can go back when things go wrong, but sometimes we are the reason why they can go wrong"  
Faustus smiled accepting that he was right.  
"I think Satan condemned us to this as punishment for loving us above him, for preferring us over him"  
"Maybe you should go home, it's late and tomorrow you have classes early"  
"You sounded like when I was studying at the Academy"  
He looked at her without any expression on his face.  
"Are you serious? You asked me to come to your house for this?  
Faustus went to the door and kept it open for her.  
"Good evening, sister Zelda"  
"Good evening, stupid" she thought before leaving without saying anything.  
As he left, he heard the door close and leaned into it for a moment. "I can not believe I was wearing lace lingerie, these heels and only a coat covering me for this"  
Inside the house Faustus thought it was a very childish reaction he had and quickly went to the door to see if he was lucky and was still nearby.  
When opening the door Zelda fell into his arms as she was still supported. They did not say anything, they laughed and began to kiss.  
They entered the house, colliding with everything they had in their way, they played like two teenagers, at one point Faustus took Zelda's face in his hands and saw her eyes.  
"We have not been together for a long time, I want to do it calmly, explore all your body even though I know it by heart, I want to touch all the points I remember that drive you crazy." And listen to me well Zelda Spellman, as your High Priest, ordered you to stay all the time night "He continued kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead and separated again to continue talking. "Love me like I do"  
He hugged her and by the time she realized he was already in the room. When Fausuts took off his coat he stopped breathing "I love that you're always ready"  
"You must feel like an idiot for almost letting me go like this"  
He laid her on the bed and kissed her mouth, went down to his neck where he left purple marks, continued his way down to his chest, kissed one over the lace and then the other, pulled it back a little and took a nipple between his teeth . She moaned slowly. He continued down and stopped at her waist, then on his hips, kissed both legs and separated them a little and put his face between the thighs. "Your smell is something I will never forget and still I will always feel the emotion of the first time I discovered it"  
He introduced a finger, and she moaned a little louder, approached her mouth and began to work on her clitoris, Zelda moaning louder and louder.  
"Faustus ... please ... I need you inside, I've been so long without feeling you"  
"That's your fault, dear, I've always been ready for you"  
He got up to his face and took her by the waist to lift her more on the bed, took off her panties that until now had only run to one side, and threw them to the floor, the support followed the same path. Without warning, he entered her and they remained quiet for a moment, the envestidas were slow but deep, he did not stop seeing his eyes.  
"When I make love to you, I understand that I have never done it"  
At each word of Faustus his movements became faster  
"Nothing and no one compares to you, you are special, you are my greatest motive"  
Zelda's breathing became increasingly difficult  
"You are the one who provokes my jealousy, you are my greatest desire"  
He took her by the waist to turn and make her stay on him so that now she would set the pace.  
"You are perfect on top of me"  
The words he told her, combined with the envestidas and with the touch of his pelvis on her clitoris, made her have an orgasm that she tried to prolong but it was very intense to hold him for longer. Shouting his name fell on his chest, both had heavy breathing and heart racing.  
"Close your eyes and embrace me more, you will see in hell how to do to accept that I love you, and that you are and will be the most important thing about all things"  
Zelda remained lying on her chest listening to her heart and thinking that this was her favorite melody in the whole world. So they fell asleep, and spent their first night together after so many years, without imagining what would come next.


	5. Another in their lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That person will change their lives

Zelda had been acting strangely for days, with Faustus and her family, as well as with her students, people close to her knew that something was hiding but they did not know what it was, there was speculation but nobody really knew what was happening. He was late for choir rehearsals or he left earlier, he did not pass regularly to Faustus's office, nor to his home. At the Spellman house, she would spend the night locked in her room or on occasion, neither her sister nor her nephews knew where she was.

During a visit to the Blackwood mansion, Zelda "found" another letter, although in fact Faustus had left it to the naked eye for her, he did not know if his distancing was due to the content of the letter, the truth is that he did not know what that said the letter that I left for her, after so many years and so many letters, she lost control of what everyone said, she only knew that in all of them she talked about how much she loved and missed her.

"I told you when I tried to burn all your memories?

Of course I did not tell you, I haven't seen you for a long time, I do not know anything about you, but writing in this way makes me feel closer.  
I took a box where I kept many things of yours, letters that I sent and you answered, photos, underwear that I stole when we finished making love and let you go like that with nothing under the dress. Anyway, everything that reminds me of you.

Throw the box to the fireplace without giving me time to think better, because if I think about it I do not burn it, what I most encourage to burn it (besides the pain of not seeing you anymore) was that they were corny verses, and if someone found them it would destroy my Strong man image. Anyway.  
I do not know what was in the box that gave rise to a slight explosion, there was too much smoke.

When the fire went out, I discovered that it did not burn, even if it burned your memories, love did not burn. This love does not burn, it does not end.  
I knew I was more lost than before, because I kept remembering you, but I did not have to turn to.

A little while ago Constance got married, she understood that we were not for each other, and she forgot her annoyance when I did not accept to marry her for waiting for you, she also understood that you were not at fault (besides being perfect, you were not to blame of nothing) she confessed to me that she had hidden all the things that were yours, and she gave them to me. You realize? the box I burned contained nothing of yours, now I understand the explosion and I'm still wondering what it could be.

I still have the letters, photos and your clothes, among other things. I still have your memories. I still have this love that I can not get rid of.  
I miss you so much, this time of year makes me miss you much more (it does not matter if you read this in winter, spring, autumn or summer, I miss you equally)  


Faustus. "

I could not continue with the doubt that it could be happening to Zelda, so I decided to go look for it, a month ago they had made love for the first time after a long time, their other meetings had been quick in their office, and occasionally in their home, I missed that.  
Faustus appeared at any moment in Zelda's room frightening her.

"What are you doing here?  
"You've been very distant, I do not know what's going on, I know I have no right to ask you for explanations, but I would like to know what you have, if there is someone else?" Faustus said it in a joking tone, without waiting for the answer she would give him.

"Yes, there is another person, and someone is very important to me"


	6. There is another life in my life

Fautus grew more pale than usual in him, and for a moment he felt that he stopped breathing.  
"Kidding, right?"  
"No, there is another life in my life"

He saw her in amazement for a moment and they both started talking at the same time without paying much attention to what each one was saying.  
"I can not believe you're doing this to me Zelda"  
"Understand please, is there another life, how hard is that to understand?  
"I've changed a lot for you, you're the only one I've fallen in love with and you do this to me?  
"Hilda was the one who made me doubt when a spoon fell to the floor, then I did the test, besides I had days feeling bad"  
"I love you, I've never loved anyone, you can not leave me for another, but I already sensed that, so I slept with another one"  
"And I realized it was true, I was pregnant ... What did you do?"

"You are pregnant?"  
"You slept with another, stupid?"  
"No, really pregnant, I'm going to do daddy?"  
"No, you're not going to be daddy, go with that witch you slept with and you'll have a son"  
Faustus tried to hug her and Zelda pulled away from him slapped her.

"Do not touch me again"  
"Zelda, love, I did not sleep with anyone, I said it in a moment of anger, so as not to be like an idiot who is cheated by his woman, I just wanted to bother you Zelda please, you have a terrible way of giving news, I got scared , that's it"  
He tried to approach again and she walked away with her arms crossed.  
"Look me in the eyes, you'll find out if I lie to you"

Zelda saw it and all she could see was happiness, she was going to give him a son, an heir.  
"Are you really happy about the news?"  
"Of course, it's the best"  
"And if it turns out to be a girl"  
"I ask Satan to have your eyes"

He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tight for a long time, then began to kiss her on the mouth, the kiss became more demanding each time, under the hands by her legs and took the skirt to gather around her waist, the He lifted her up and put her on the dresser, she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"You're perfect, I can not bear to lose you"

He continued kissing her mouth, went down to her neck and then to her breasts, ran her hands down her back to lower the zipper of her dress and pulled it over her head, kept kissing and took her to the bed, left her lying there and went away to see it complete, he sighed and returned to her leaving kisses from the feet to the head, lowered her panties and Zelda saw how he kept them in the trouser bag.

"You're going to live in my house, and it's not a dear argument"  
"Right now I have other things to do with you that have nothing to do with arguing, we can talk about that later, now I need you inside me, please"  
Faustus put his fingers in it and could feel how wet it was, smiled at that, pulled his fingers and without warning entered her provoking a loud moan, his movements were slow and she asked for more.

"Make it stronger, please, more, stronger"  
"I do not want to hurt you"  
"If you do not make it stronger, it's me that is going to hurt you"  
He obeyed her and started to do it faster and deeper, it was not a surprise for him that Zelda asked for more, what was new was that smell, the brightness in her eyes, her vaginal fluids were different, and she was more excited the normal thing, he attributed it to the pregnancy and thought that it was going to enjoy a lot during that time, did not count on that that is only a part of the pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so an apology if something is not understood as it should


End file.
